


Vav - Our Hero

by orphan_account



Series: Save Us. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, mentions of Miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gavin, being the idiot that he is, has saved us, on multiple occasions.</p><p>*Told from Michael's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vav - Our Hero

One night, we, as a group, my arm looped around Lindsay's, with Kerry and Caleb lingering behind us and the rest of the Achievement Hunters ahead of us, went out for 'Bevs' as Gavin calls it. Most of us got massively smashed, almost forgetting who would be the designated driver. Fortunately, Ray had gotten his actual driver's license recently, and since he didn't drink, he was our go-to designated driver. He sat at the booth, sipping on coke and water most of the time, almost so bold as to get a Dr. Pepper. 

"So fucking dangerous Ray," I had slurred, and he laughs. 

"Hell fucking yeah I am. Don't forget that, Michael." He warns, jokingly. Because obviously I'm the best warrior - when I'm not pissed drunk.

I debated going back out onto the dance floor, where I had allowed Gavin and Lindsay to dance, which I feel like was a mistake, but in the long run, surprisingly wasn't. My eyes wandered, to find Griffon and Geoff dancing oh so elegantly, as always. Jack and Caiti were mostly swaying to the music. Kerry and Caleb were trying to hook up with any girl around their ages, and Ryan sat beside Ray. 

"Right, because drinking a Dr.Pepper is so dangerous," Ryan had said sarcastically, sipping on what could have been his second drink - I don't fucking remember  _that._

"Well yeah, obviously I drink Coke most of the time ass-hole, pay attention." Ray says, faking offence with a snicker. 

 

I laugh, before muttering a "2Spooky." 

Too bad Miles wasn't here, that would have brought up a storm. I'm actually surprised Miles didn't come along with fucking Kerry, he usually goes along with Kerry to everything. I've never actually seen him drink either. Maybe he's like Ray. That was a funny thought, because I actually remembered to ask him afterwards. Anyway, I went back to looking for Lindsay and Gavin, but I couldn't really find them through the mob of people that crowded the place. I swear I got someone's ass in my face it was so crowded at one pointed.

But then something had went wrong. 

The doors crashed open, unnecessarily loud, and Ray's expression, although hilarious, was widened eyes and shocked. He muttered something, then repeated it loudly a moment later.

"Get the fuck down."

Both me and Ryan complied, as the screaming had started, almost loud enough for a long enough period of time to make me go deaf. Luckily, I didn't. I ducked and moved over as Kerry adn Caleb came running over. I couldn't see over them both to try and find Gavin and Lindsay, but I was fucking  _terrified._ Moments later did they repeat what Ray had told us.

" **Get the fuck down, assholes.** " 

I've never heard of anyone robbing a  _bar_ or a fucking  _club_  and I swear I just sobered up in my world record of ten seconds. My eyes are wide, and searching for Gavin and Lindsay - and freeze. Lindsay is crouching down behind Gavin, who is fucking  _standing up._ I would say something but really, this is a life-or-death situation for mostly him. And maybe my fiance. 

" **Get. The fuck. Down.** " one of them said to Gavin, while the others moved around to the bar, looking for the cash obviously. 

He refused.

Then the guy pulled out a pistol, and  _then_ he sobered up and widened his eyes.

" **Get the fuck down, and move away from the pretty lady.** "

Oh hell no.

"For your information,  _sir,_ " Gavin says, "This  _pretty lady_ is happily engaged. To my bloody best mate. So why don't you  _sod off you bleeding arsehole._ " 

" **Like I fucking care. The only thing that's saving you from your grave is this fucking pretty lady. Hand her over, asshole.** "

Oh hell, fucking no. 

Gavin refuses, and I widen my eyes. 

" **Well, aren't you a fucking idiot.** " 

"You could say that." Gavin says, as he sucks in a breath, helps Lindsay up, and pushes her,  _hard_ towards my table. She runs over to me, and I watch as Gavin runs toward the idiot with a fucking  _gun._ The shot rings through the building, yet Gavin keeps going, despite the hole in his chest. He punches the guy,  _harder than he pushed Lindsay,_ who was stunned for a moment. In that moment, Gavin grabbed the weapon, and slammed the butt of it to the asshole's head. I snicker at that, as the guy falls to the floor, probably dead or KO'd or something. The other guys have long since ran off, and that makes us clear the tables. Gavin fell to his knees, choking on his breath. I rush over to him, screaming at him for being a fucking idiot. 

"You fucking  _idiot._ You might fucking  _die_ , asshole." I say, as I reach him, assured that someone will call the ambulance. 

"I saved her," he breathes, with the stupidest grin on his face. "I saved Lindsay?"

"Yeah," I grin, "You did." 

Rest assured, he was fine. He just stayed in the hospital for a week or two, then he just had to be careful about what he did for a while. Eventually, he was completely fine. That's my boi. 

 


End file.
